Come Undone
by darkalbino
Summary: Just how far is Naruto willing to go to get Sasuke back? Oneshot, SasuNaru, semirape


**Title:** Come Undone

**Rating:** M

**Author:** darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself and I)

Kay, let me just say in advance, this is VERY different from what I usually write. I just recently caught up in the Naruto manga (shut up, I'm poor, can't afford them) up to chapter 342 on this site I found called "onemanga(dot)com" and something struck me over and over again. Reading the manga has proven to me with hint after hint after hint that even if Naruto isn't in _love _with Sasuke (which he so totally is, c'mon on now) he is definitely _willing _to do anything if it means _saving _him. He SAID it damnit! so as I thought about this, some very twisted things popped into my mind, and produced this lovely piece of work that, though a little darker than what I'm used to writing, I really hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary:** Just how far is Naruto willing to go to get Sasuke back?

**Warnings:** lemon, semi-rape, cursing, SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer:** guys, if I owned Naruto, it would've ended YEARS ago, and it would've ended like this:

**Sasuke:** (is leaving to Sound village)

**Naruto:** Sasuke don't go!

**Sasuke:** I'm going

**Naruto:** Please! I'll do anything!

**Sasuke:** (stops...turns around with a smirk) _Anything?_

**Naruto:** O.O um...(gulps)

The End

And instead of the second part being "Naruto Shipuuden" it would be more like "Sasuke constantly screwing the brains out of Naruto...pervert style. W00t."

oh, and i recommend _listening_ to the _song_ "Come Undone" by "Duran Duran" when reading this. It kinda goes with it, and it was sorta inspired by that song (as can be seen by a) the title and b) the quote) just a little suggestion. The video is on youtube if you wanna see it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Can't ever keep from falling apart_

_At the seams_

_Can I believe you're taking my heart_

_To pieces_

_---_

_Who do you need, who do you love_

_When you come undone"_

_**-Duran Duran, "Come Undone"**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**XXXCome UndoneXXX**

I screamed.

I knew it would be painful. Since things are supposed to come _out_ of there, not get shoved up. The fingers had been bad enough, and _this_, this was on its own level. I clenched my teeth, pressed my tongue against the roof of my mouth, held my breath and forced my eyes shut. Now that I knew just how much it could hurt, I was determined not to make a sound.

But the moment he shoved himself into me- without hesitation and without the tenderness of concern -the pain was too much. Like being torn and burned from the inside out. And I did scream.

And I wanted to kick myself for it.

----------------------------------------------------------

_My eyes snapped open to sight of my room bathed in the pale moonlight._

_I held my breath and let my gaze wander, eyeing every shadowed corner of the small apartment, my muscles tense. They narrowed slightly, and locked on the open window where a gust of wind flapped the curtains. _

_Something was here besides myself...I could feel it, and my hand slid under the pillow, coming out with a kunai poised between my fingers._

_I sat up slowly and threw one leg over the bed, then another, cautiously standing up to a defensive stance, eyes roaming._

_There wasn't much space to hide in my home, so whatever or __**whoever**__ it was would reveal themselves eventually._

_I grit my teeth, "Come out." _

_For a moment, nothing happened, and I cursed quietly before opening my mouth to repeat the order. But something moved at the corner of my eye, catching my attention. I whirled to the shadow, looking around frantically for anything that stood out against the darkness._

_Two red eyes suddenly appeared, and I flinched with a mixture of fear and surprise. _

'Itachi'

----------------------------------------------------------

I felt him bend over me and laugh into my ear. Like the sadistic bastard he was, always finding humor in my pain, but only when it was him who caused it.

My wrist were raw from the binding but I jerked them again when he thrust forward. This time, I made sure to keep quiet.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered. And if it weren't for the position, I would have turned and given him a foul glare along with a punch in the face.

----------------------------------------------------------

_But just as suddenly as the eyes had appeared, they were gone. _

_I tightened my muscles and stared at the now blackened spot with bewilderment._

_Realizing too late the body behind me, it took hold of my wrist, jerked it back so I dropped my weapon and let it slide under the bed._

_I growled and spun around, a fist flying along with me and aimed at the other man but never delivering the hit, as it was captured as well in a cage of fingers._

_I glared at the shadowed figure before me, and allowed my own eyes to bleed away to red._

_The man snorted, "Dobe."_

_At this, my breath caught. My brain processing the word._

_Only one person called me that...and it definitely wasn't Itachi. My eyes reverted to their natural blue and I felt my lips part in confusion, "Sa...Sasuke?..._Sasuke_?" the possibility made my heart jump, and I slit my eyes, desperately trying to make out the other's features._

_He stepped back into the view of the window, pulling me along with him, until we were both illuminated by the moon's glow. And my whole body froze in sheer shock._

_Sasuke._

Sasuke.

_It was Sasuke!_

----------------------------------------------------------

His chest arched into my back, and he groaned loudly. His hands snaking under my stomach and grabbing me from behind.

I gasped once and closed my eyes at another invasion. Red swam behind my eyelids from the fucking pain this was bringing me. But the back of my mind burned at the edges, at the shocking pleasure that was running along side it.

I could feel his dark bangs tickling my shoulder, his hot pants against my neck. And a cloud began to fog my mind.

I suddenly began focusing on Sasuke's breathing. Consumed by the way it swam around me. And I became more aware of the pleasure wrapped around my erection. Half-hard before, was fully hard now.

His fingers stroked me softly. He whispered something else against my ear, and I heard myself emit a pleased moan.

My eyes snapped open with realization.

I was _enjoying_ this.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke - standing right in front of me! He_ came _here! In the white robe and purple bow tied around his waist, pale skin, dark hair, it was_ him_! Despite the barrage of questions that danced along the lining of my throat, my mouth spread out into a huge smile and I pushed forward with insistent excitement, "S-Sasuke! You're back! You came back!"_

_Sasuke's eyes faded to cold black, and he threw my arms down, as if he were sick of the contact, "No, I didn't come back."_

_My smile faltered, muscles slackening, "But...but you're here. You came here, didn't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_For a moment, I was confused. No one brought him back here, he came here by himself, his own choice. So why would he say he wasn't back, when he was standing right in front of me?_

_A thought occurred, and I scowled, grabbed his arm, "I'm not letting you leave again if that's what you're planning to do."_

_Sasuke's face remained impassive, cold as stone, "You aren't going to stop me from doing anything."_

_My grip tightened. I hated it when he played fucking games with me. But I tried to keep calm, for fear of pushing him away again, "I don't understand what the hell you're getting at. You're not back to stay here? In Konoha?"_

_"No."_

_My teeth gritted and I yanked him forward, "Why not?! Baa-chan said you_ killed _Orochimaru!"_

_"I did."_

_"Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Why didn't you come back?!" I wondered if he knew that part of Orochimaru was still alive, living inside of Kabuto. It seemed like he didn't. But I dismissed the fact, deciding not to bring it up. If Orochimaru had nothing else to do with Sasuke, then he had nothing else to do with me either. If Sasuke was past Orochimaru, then so was I. My goal is to rescue the butterfly caught in the web, not to kill the spiders that intended to do it harm. That is unless, they get in my way. _

_Sasuke jerked his arm away from my hold, "I didn't leave because of Orochimaru, you baka, the fact that I killed him should put that through your thick skull. He was only a stepping stone to get me closer to my brother."_

_I blinked, processing his words. And the answer was obvious, plain as day, "Itachi? You haven't come back because of Itachi?"_

_He stared at me, remained silent._

_I frowned, my eyebrows knitting in irritation, "Well?!"_

_"I left because of him. The only reason I live on is to kill him."_

_My body tightened. I've heard that before. That his sole purpose for being alive is to kill his brother._

_I've never bought that crap for a minute, and that wasn't going to change now. All this time we've been trying to take him back from Orochimaru. And I'll be damned if I have to go chasing after him again because of Itachi._

_"And what about after, Sasuke? What'll you do_ _**after**_ _you kill Itachi?"_

_Coal eyes narrowed at me, "What will I_ _**do**__?" he repeated, his gaze trailing to the window. "...I don't know, and I couldn't care less."_

_---------------------------------------------------------- _

I froze when I discovered this, and my head shook slowly.

I shut my eyes again as he delved deeper inside. And he brushed something that sent a hit of shocking pleasure to every nerve in my body, causing me to shudder and gasp loudly.

I had never felt something so incredible, like ecstasy in its purest form. And I caught my tongue between my teeth to stop myself from asking for it again.

I refused to believe that such an amazing thing had come from Sasuke of all people. Even though he was very important to me. The most important person in my life that I would do anything for- as I was proving now. I refused to accept that I was enjoying this treatment.

So I squeezed my eyes and dug my nails into the palms of my hands.

And I pictured someone else above me.

I pretended the bangs brushing against my shoulder were pink and smelled of strawberries. I pictured the calloused fingers palming my member to be smaller, softer, gentler. The eyes I felt boring into me were not hard, onyx voids but caring emerald jewels.

And I waited for the sensations and the pleasure to skyrocket. For the imagery of my pink-haired friend and long-time crush to send me to the peak of my climax.

_---------------------------------------------------------- _

_I felt anger well up inside me, "What the fuck do you mean 'you don't know'? You won't come_ _**back**__?"_

_"No."_

_"Why the hell not?!"_

_"There is nothing for me here."_

_My eyes widened, "Nothing for...you fucking __**bastard**__! Sakura and I have been chasing after you for three fucking years! And you have the balls to stand there and say that there's nothing __**for**__ you here?! What about __**us**__?!"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes, "You both chose to chase me around, I never forced you to. Anything I felt in the past is little more than a faint memory now, I've severed those ties."_

_My fists clenched, teeth gritting painfully. And the words were out before I could think them, "That's bullshit and you know it" and I desperately wanted to believe they were true._

_Sasuke opened his eyes, glanced at me, "You think so? I can kill you right here, right now, and walk away without batting an eye. You saw the results of the last time we met, and we'd barely even begun."_

_I stood quietly staring at him. The words were flat, and they held no promise. Sasuke could be bluffing, but I doubted that. He could be telling the truth._

_But I doubted that too._

_I snorted, "Then why haven't you killed me yet, huh? Then why the fuck are you here in the first place?"_

_"Because I'm on my way to kill Itachi."_

_I jerked back with surprise at this information. I hadn't expected him to find his brother so quickly, let alone to be on his way to kill him. But what did that have to do with him being here? I stepped forward, "I'll come with you Sasuke. I'll help you."_

_"No. I will kill him on my own."_

_By himself? "Then why do you have that group of people with you?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened at bit, I suppose wondering how I knew about his comrades. He had no knowledge of my new-found ability to retain any information one of my clones might find. "I only gathered them to help me __**find**__ Itachi, not help me kill him."_

_I bit my lip, chewed it slightly, "You still haven't told me why you're here."_

_Sasuke finally shifted his eyes and locked gazes with me. He lifted his hand slowly, brazenly ran it up my arm, causing me to stiffen. "Because I don't know if I'll survive, and there's something I have to do here."_

_I leaned back a bit, thrown off guard by Sasuke's touch, "You don't...you don't think you can kill him yet?"_

_"Of course I'll kill him." Sasuke snapped, sounding insluted that I would question his abilities, then added in a softer and quieted tone, "But there's a strong possibility I will also die in the process of doing so."_

_I took in the words and shook my head, "Then you can't do it Sasuke! You have to let me help!"_

_"Dobe."_

_I stilled, "Yeah?" and I so badly wanted to go with him, if only to make sure he'd come back._

_Sasuke pinned me with a hard stare, his brows furrowing, "If I do survive, just how far are you willing to go to bring me back to the village?"_

_The question was surprising, but my face became stern, body defiant, "Anything. I'd do anything to save a friend. Especially you Sasuke." Because you're precious to me._

_"Give your life?"_

_"Of course I would."_

_Sasuke stepped forward and took hold of my arm, pulled at it, "What about your body?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------- _

I was shocked to realize, that picturing Sakura on top of me instead of Sasuke wasn't helping the situation at all. The mind racking bliss was still there whenever Sasuke touched that spot inside of me, and my pleasure was still set at the pace that _he_ wanted it.

There was a time, I remember, when I would have given _anything_ to have Sakura touch me in _half_ the ways Sasuke was right now. And I have to wonder now, where did that need go? When had my feelings stopped growing for the pink kunoichi? And why hadn't I noticed it until now? They couldn't be completely gone...I just wasn't putting enough effort into it.

So I tried harder. I'm know for my stubbornness anyway.

The picture became more vivid. And even though I was aware that Sakura couldn't...do what Sasuke was doing to me. I still managed to pull it off.

And still, it did nothing to help push this situation further. But because I was so caught up in my thoughts, I murmured something that I hadn't meant to, "Saku..." snuck past my lips.

Before I could even blink, my head was painfully yanked back by my hair. Sasuke's fingers twisted it and he craned my neck, then pressed something sharp and cold against my throat.

I had always wondered why, despite the number of times Sasuke and I have fought, why I was the never the one who had _instigated_ a fight with him.

At the chunnin exams, it was Sasuke who had said he wanted to fight me. And our fight on the hospital rooftop, Sasuke challenged me then too. The valley at the end, I fought to keep _him_ from leaving. And the last time we met, Sasuke had one arm draped over me, and the other pulling out his katana in a promise to kill me at his own whim.

I smiled slightly. Maybe I had provoked him a few times, sure, but I had never been the one to throw to first punch, as far as I remember.

And now I know why. Because when Sasuke wants something, he makes sure he acts first to get it. If Sasuke is afraid of something, he'll push it away before he gets pushed first.

If Sasuke is pissed, he wastes no time in letting you know.

_---------------------------------------------------------- _

_I raised a brow, trying to unravel what that meant, "I don't...what do you mean?"_

_"I thought you said anything." he challenged._

_"I would!" I blurted out, but then shrank back. "But I don't get...like how Orochimaru was going to take __**your**__ body?"_

_Sasuke licked his lips and tightened his hold, "What if I said you follow everything I tell you to do right now, and I'll come back to the village?"_

_My heart skipped a beat, "You'll come back?"_

_Sasuke smirked and abruptly yanked my arm, throwing me on the bed and climbing on top of me._

_I twisted my body and shoved Sasuke's chest, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. I looked at him in desperate confusion, "What the hell are you doing?!"_

_Sasuke replied with a hard thrust against my crotch, which was hidden beneath my boxers, sending a searing heat to my face. I struggled against his hold, bucking up in retaliation, "Get off of me! What the fuck are you doing?!"_

_Sasuke suddenly shoved his face into mine, wove one hand into my hair, "What I've always wanted - to make it with you."_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

He pressed the kunai against my throat with a little more force and pulled me back further while he leaned forward.

His lips brushed my ear, and I could see the snarl on his face from the corner of my eye.

The hold on my hair tightened as he yanked again, breathing heavily. "How dare you." he muttered, and I swore I could feel the venom dripping from the words and sliding down my shoulder, "How dare you utter _her_ name when _I'm_ the one making you feel this way."

The weapon dug further, and a trickle of blood trailed down my neck.

Sasuke suddenly dropped the kunai and slid his fingers around my throat, smearing the blood across it. And for some reason that I didn't even want to think about, the action made my breath hitch and come out shakily, my dick twitched.

I hissed and pushed back on him, forcing him deeper, as if, dare I admit it, in apology. The thought that me thinking about Sakura during..._this,_ had in some way angered Sasuke...I felt truly sorry about it.

I've never wanted to hurt Sasuke, emotionally anyway. So why would that change now?

I felt him smirk against my ear, and he rolled his hips once, evoking a moan that I didn't bother to hide.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_My head was spinning, eyes snapped shut. But despite my confused state, Sasuke's insistent thrusting was making me hard, "Stop it Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke poured words into my mouth, not letting up on his ministrations, "Do this with me, no complaints, and I'll come back to the village."_

_My eyes flew open, and I stared at the other shinobi. Another thrust, my teeth clenched, "Do...do what?" _

_Stupid question._

_Sasuke's fingers tightened in my hair, and he stopped moving so he could focus, but mashed his body hard against mine. Then he voiced in a stern whisper, "Whatever I say."_

_I swallowed a lump in my throat, afraid to think about what that command may pertain to, "If I do...you'll come back? To stay?"_

_"Yes."_

_I searched his face, "I want your word."_

_Sasuke grinned maliciously, "You have it."_

_Doubt simmered around the edges of my mind...but I said I was willing to do anything, and I always meant what I said, "O...okay...okay...whatever you want." I gasped as I was abruptly rolled over._

_I turned my head to see Sasuke looking around the room for something. He spotted a forehead protector on the night table, reached for it. He wound the band around my wrist and secured them to the bedpost. He leaned down to the my ear, breathed in it softly, "To make sure you don't do anything stupid."_

_I didn't really understand. But the only reason I could think of was so my reflexes wouldn't allow me to react violently to something he might do._

_My mind went blank when I felt my boxers quickly slide past my feet._

_I heard the rustling of clothes, which could only be Sasuke undressing himself. But I was pre-occupied with wondering how far Sasuke planned to take this. Why Sasuke wanted to do this with me of all people. Why I was so willing to go along with it._

_But then Sasuke laid down on me, his member resting between my ass, and I blushed furiously. I let out a strangled noise and tried to buck him off, but he refused to budge, obviously not caring about how uncomfortable this was making me._

_Instead, he placed a hand behind my head and pushed my face into the pillow, telling me to 'shut up and stop being such a baby.' Although I hardly considered...__**this**__ to be related to children activities. When the man you consider your best friend has his dick sitting in such a place._

_He moved up once, then slowly went back down. The organ sliding between my crack and causing my stomach to twist in horrible embarrassment. _

_Sasuke repeated the action, again and again, up and down, digging his fingers into my hips and groaning all the while._

_The knot in my stomach slowly began to loosen when I listened to his moans, and I felt myself harden a bit._

_And I discovered something that left me absolutely baffled._

_I was embarrassed about doing this with Sasuke._

_But I wasn't disgusted by it._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke reached forward, past my head, to swipe his thumb along the metal of the forehead protector that bound my wrists. Right across the gash that marred the metal, he left a smear of my blood across the mark that I'd made.

I hadn't realized it before, but it was Sasuke's forehead protector from back then that had me tied. The one I kept close to me and prayed on for his return.

And Sasuke must have noticed this to, because he leaned down to my ear to breathe, "You know one thing I've always _hated_ about you? The one thing I've always admired?"

I was panting heavily. I didn't want to answer questions about why he did or didn't hate me, because I suddenly didn't care.

I wanted him to start thrusting again. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to force the pleasure.

My conviction to not enjoy this had died.

I wanted to _finish_. I shook my head.

He chuckled softly and pressed his lips against my cheek, "...Your persistence." he murmured, before abruptly flipping me over so I could face him, my arms twisted painfully.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Two fingers got shoved into my mouth and Sasuke panted a "Suck" into the space between my shoulder blades, his hips working furiously against me._

_I knew my whole body was red with utter embarrassment, from the fact that Sasuke was humping me like some damn dog in heat. And the fingers now lodged in my mouth only made it worse._

_I still hadn't begun to do anything, and this made him growl and spread his fingers, catching my tongue between them and forcing it to lather them in saliva._

_This caught me by surprise and I coughed slightly, freezing when Sasuke came up to press his cheek against mine. "It's for your own benefit." he argued. I scoffed, __**nothing**__ going on here right now was for __**my**__ benefit._

_He gave a particularly hard thrust and palmed my chest with his other hand, "Participation is part of the deal." he said, before pulling his fingers out._

_I gladly released them along with a breathe and a trail of my saliva. Which broke on it's way and was now across my cheek. And I nearly passed out from the blood rush to my head when Sasuke's tongue cleaned the substance with a swift lick._

_He left my face and went back to pressing his forehead between my shoulders. I let my head fall into the pillow, fearing whatever he was planning next._

_And with good reason._

_Sasuke's fingers slid down the inner curve of my back and over my ass to probe at my hole. _

_I jumped, my head turning quickly to look back at him, "What are you doing?!"_

_The question fell on deaf ears, and Sasuke pushed both fingers inside me, my entire body tightening._

_Of course, I was horribly red from the knowledge of where Sasuke just shoved his fingers. But then he began scissoring them, and embarrassment became the least of my worries._

_I had never been aware of how sensitive I was down there until this moment. I had to bite my lip and shut my eyes to keep the tears at bay. _

_It felt like I was made out of fucking paper, and Sasuke decided to toss the scissors and tear me up with a kunai instead._

_I know I agreed to this, and I was going to see it through to the end. But even being a shinobi, I had never experienced something so painful. And my supposedly infinite stamina was quickly dwindling. I shook violently as his speed increased and yelled out a "Stop!"_

_Sasuke did, and he looked up at me with cool eyes._

_I let my mouth hang open as I stared at him and I simply shook my head._

_He seemed to understand, even though he took his sweet fucking time pulling away, he could see that this was just something I wanted to skip. One barrage of pain would be good enough._

_I fell back into the pillow and I heard him spit into his hand, then the sticky, slapping noises of him coating himself._

_And sooner then I had expected, there was a push at my entrance._

_My nails immediately began to dig into my palms, I let out a mute whine, and I waited for the violation._

_But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

I stared up at him, the new position straining my arms. And there was a mixed fire in my lower area. The sudden twist had caused Sasuke's dick to rub painfully within me in a half turn. And the second fire was between us, spilling pre-cum on my stomach, burning with desire and need. And I wanted him to grab me again.

Onyx eyes bored into mine, and he said something that sent me into spiraling confusion.

"Ask me to kiss you."

I was no longer embarrassed by anything he could say or do. I was fully aroused now, and I _needed_ him to continue. I _needed_ to him to bring me over the edge or I'd go insane with want.

But the command left me in a stupor. We hadn't kissed at all, I realized. But if he wanted a kiss, then why did he want me to _ask_ for one? He had done everything else so far without permission, why did he want it now? I was tied up and in no position to be resisting or making demands about anything. If he wanted to kiss me, then he could kiss me without an argument.

He had grounded me into the bed, shoved his fingers into my mouth and both his fingers and his dick up my ass, and he wanted permission for a little kiss? That didn't make any sense to me, and I didn't know how to respond.

So I stayed silent.

And this seemed to be bad choice.

His eyes became panicked when I failed to answer him, darting all over my features. And he abruptly shot forward so his face was centimeters from mine, "_Ask_ me." he begged.

I'd never felt so damn confused. He was more desperate for a kiss than for anything else he had done in the midst of having sex with me.

I caught myself, my eyes widening. Sasuke and I...were having sex...

I looked at the other shinobi, who was waiting with baited breath. Of course, I _knew_ we had been having sex, but I hadn't admitted to it until now.

And this plead for a kiss is what reveals this to me. I hadn't said it because...I didn't want to believe we were having sex.

No.

I wanted...I wanted to believe...that we were making love.

Because I love him.

Because I'm in love with Sasuke.

The epiphany makes my head spin. And I'm suddenly overcome with a feeling of fulfillment. I arch up in a whisper, "Please kiss me Sasuke." and the sincerity of the plea nearly drowns me.

Sasuke wastes no time in closing the small distance and crushing his mouth against mine.

My eyes slip shut as his tongue outlines the seam of my lips, and I open to let him in. The muscle touches every space it can reach, earning a groan. Sasuke pulls back just a breath before diving in again, his lips moving over mine with growing fervor.

I toss my head back, breaking the kiss, and pant heavily for Sasuke to untie me. And I'm a bit surprised when he grabs the forgotten kunai and slices the binds so my wrists fall apart.

I wind my now free, sore arms around his neck and pull him down for another searing kiss. Wrap my legs around him and beg him to finish.

Sasuke lays fully on me and twines his fingers through my hair, his thrusts shallow and hard against me, balls hitting me with each movement.

My hands slide down with the same speed as my heaving breathes, and I grab him, push him farther inside me. Still sealing and breaking kisses over and over until our lips begin to swell.

"_Fuck_ me Sasuke." I demand, and I can't think of anything else I want more.

Sasuke growls and works his hips to short jerks, my erection sliding and smearing between us.

My mouth opens in a silent yell as a feeling coils in my stomach, tight and ready to let go. The bed is creaking violently, crying under our actions.

When Sasuke covers me once more, groaning into my mouth, something hot coats me from inside and leaks down my cheeks.

And it brings me to my peak, shooting my load onto ourselves.

Sasuke pants quietly for a moment before pulling out and rolling off of me, our breathing mingled and labored.

I turn away from him and curl up from the intensity of the orgasm, of the whole situation. And when I'm calm, I feel a smile stretch my lips.

I love you.

But when I turn back to tell him this, my smile falls away.

Sasuke is already dressed, tucking his katana into his sash.

The shock has left me speechless. And I lay there with an open mouth, staring at him. He couldn't be _leaving_, could he?

Sasuke looks at me, then back at his sword, "I'm going now."

I shake my head and slowly sit up. If I was pained that Sasuke left before, then I can't describe what it is I'm feeling now, "You" I start, "You can't just...Sasuke-"

"I told you what I had to do" he snaps, "I came here for something, I did it, I'm leaving now."

"You're coming back though." I say, challenging him to contradict me, "You promised you would."

He turns fully to me, and I sit utterly still as he approaches the bed, stares me down, "...Words are just words, Naruto." he mutters.

I stare back in defiance, though my breath catches as my name comes off his lips for the first time this night, "And you gave me yours."

Something flashes in his eyes, and before my heart can take another beat, he's gone, the curtains fluttering from the force of a wind.

For a moment, I do nothing, just sit still. I remember the desperate tone of his voice when he begged me for a kiss, how many times he kissed me, the anger he showed when I replaced him with Sakura.

And I laugh quietly.

Sasuke and his fucking 'I don't care about you' facade. 'Severing ties' bullshit. I wonder if he's figured out yet, that I am the only person he can't fool.

I lean back on my headboard, feel a trickle of blood slide down my throat from the still wet wound. Close my eyes, "I know you'll come back" I whisper.

I take the covers and tightly wrap them around myself, "And even if you don't" I say, opening my eyes again and smiling to the window, "Nothing's going to stop me from coming to you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

yay! done! how it turns out, I leave to your minds. very different from what I usually do, I think, but it came out somewhat alright, yes?

if it was confusing, I apologize, it was my first time doing something like this. but if I can explain it: basically, it started off when Naruto gets penetrated and the italics are what happened leading up to that point. but the stuff not in italics is the story continuing and at the end, it comes to the present.

er - hope that's good.

reviews please! =]


End file.
